The Art of War
by darkmoonsfalcon
Summary: "Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." -Sun Tzu... Bella knows all about the art of war, but can she win when everyone else is bent on manipulating her, for their own gains? Or will she lose not just her freedom, but her heart? Seriously AU Major Violence, language and Lemons in the future! Not for those under 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephani Meyers, nor do I own twilight... If I had, Edward would have been beaten with a wet noodle and Bella would have ahd a spine! Anyway... no copywrite infringement is intended!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so yeah this is my first attempt at fan fiction... please be gentle! I have only seen the movies and have never read the books... I could barely handle Bella's weak reaction in the movie without her thoughts being written out on the page. I think I would have ended up chunking through something breakable during the second book pretty close to the beginning. **

**Anyway, so yeah this is going to be seriously AU... While Bella will outwardly appear weak inside she is a vengeful, manipulative soul... and Edward WILL be her target.. so sorry to any of you Edward lovers out there... I hated him! So yeah there will be some serious Edward bashing... so if that isn't you're thing please don't read this!**

**I know the first chapter is short but it was what my muse screamed for me to write when I began thinking about this. It will leave you, gentle reader with alot of questions... hehehehehe I'm just evil that way.**

**So some things I should address before I post this: **

**1) The title... I have recently been studying Sun Tzu... and trust me when I say as this goes on you will see why the title fits if you know anything about Sun Tzu's The Art of War...**

**2) This will be filled with Violence and the occasional lemon.. so if you aren't 18 please don't read this... if you do and are under 18 for God sake don't comment... I don't want to know you read it... let me keep my delusion that I am not corrupting children.**

**3) If you take the time to read my original work on Fictionpress... you will see I am evil when it comes to my writing, I don't pull punches... and yes I write things that give people nightmares... just ask my husband Darkmoon99.**

**4) This is unbeta'ed, if you wish to offer me your betaing services please PM me. But either way... sorry for any misspells or bad punctuation.**

**5) I am not Italian... nor do I speak it... if you do... I am sorry if I am butchering it... I am currently at the mercy of google translate. Please forgive me... I will try to keep the Italian to a bare minimum!**

**6) This will be written from the third person, so you, as the reader will get an overview of everyone's thoughts and feelings... it's just easier for me that way.**

**So that's about it... thank you in advance for anyone who chooses to read this... and on with the show!**

* * *

"... Isabella, _Cara mia_, I don't like this." The deep accented voice came across the cellphone crystal clear as if he was speaking over her shoulder rather then across the ocean from her.

"I know, _Padre_, but I can't stand being in the way of _Madre's_ happiness. She wants to travel with him, and she can't if she has to stay here in Phoenix keeping an eye on me during my senior year in high school." Bella sighed into the phone as she tossed a curly lock of chocolate hued hair over her pale shoulder. "Besides what could happen, Charlie will protect me. He is _Capo della Polizia_... who is gonna screw with the Chief's 'daughter'?"

"_Dolce Madre di Dio_, Isabella, think! That town stays under cloud cover for most of the year. There are more then humans to take into consideration!" The deep voice snarled on the other end of the call, filled with worry for the teen.

"_Padre_, please... what do I have to worry about really? The _Vampiri Vegetariani_? They won't touch me, I'm suppose to be human remember? Not that either of us should worry about that bunch of weaklings," Bella snorted in disbelief that her father would be worried about her being near the Cullens, "The _Lupi_? I smell human... they will never know the truth! So I don't see what you are worried about."

"As long as you are surrounded by nothing but humans, **he** can't get to you." came back the soft rely.

"I will still surround myself with humans, make sure I have good strong ties to the community. I promise, besides **he** would never be stupid enough to try and take me so close to the _Lupi_. They would tear him apart!" Bella sighed. She understood her father's concern, but serious she knew **he** wouldn't be that stupid. "I promise I will be just fine."

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are hiding, _il mio piccolo_?" The deep voice chuckled into her ear.

"Who? Me? Keep something from _mi Padre_? Never." Bella laughed.

"Fine, but I want my objections on record. I can't lose you, _tesoro_, you're all I have left." the man sighed heavily, knowing his daughter would do as she pleased whether he liked it or not.

"I know,_ papà_. I'll be careful." She said softly, trying hard to sooth him.

"Then have a safe trip. _Ta amo_" He said his accented voice thick with emotion.

"_Ti amo, Padre_."

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mi Padre: my Father_

_Madre: Mother_

_papà: papa_

_Ta Amo/Ti Amo: I love you_

_Capo della Polizia: Chief of Police_

_Dolce Madre di Dio: Sweet Mother of God_

_Vampiri Vegetariani: Vegetarian Vampires_

_Lupi: Wolves_

_il mio piccolo: my Little one_

_Tesoro: Sweetheart_

**A/N 2: I will add in translations everytime I use another language. **

**So who was Isabella speaking to? What plan does she have for when she gets to Forks? How does she know so much? What is she? Want to know all this and more? R&R... it's the only way to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephani owns it... I am just screwing with it because I would have preferred it this way! Still no infringement intended!**

**A/N: I am leaving the time line deliberately vague, I hope this doesn't bother anyone! Also I promise to kinda halfway answer some questions here. As for how I am handling Paul imprinting on Bella... keep in mind I am not familiar with the books, so I am doing my best to describe it as I believe it would happen. **

**Hwy 101, Washington State**

**August**

Bella listened to the heavy beat filter through her small ear buds as the squad car rushed down the slick highway. Charlie wasn't speeding. He never did. But then when you was a Chief of Police, even outside your district you had to set a good example. She snorted internally as the pounding of the song Bloodletting filled her ears, ironic her listening to the so called vampire song. Her real father would probably chuckle about that. But then he was the one who had loaded it into her IPod, or rather had one of his guard do it for him, so she supposed it was his version of a joke. Whatever the reason he did it, it made her feel closer to him listening to the music he had loaded on the IPod before sending to her for her 18th birthday.

She pushed away thoughts of her biological father and focused on the man beside her. Regardless of the fact that she had almost immediately begun listening to her music when they got into the car, she wasn't meaning to imply that she didn't want to be with him. No, she didn't minded being with Charlie at all, the man didn't push or get in her business, she loved that about him. She also knew how to back him off the few times he had tried to pry into her business. Seriously one mention of female bodily functions and Charlie had a fishing pole in hand and was out the door so fast it would have made a newborn vampire on speed jealous. Bella had always found his reaction hilarious.

Thinking about Charlie made her look over at the silent dark haired man who thought he was her father. She would never tell him any different. After all no use telling him his precious Renee had been seduced by a tall, handsome stranger even before they were married. Not only that but she gave birth to a half breed, and made certain the real father was in the child's life. No, it would do nothing but break his heart to know that. And while Bella was here to break a heart it wasn't Charlie's. So she would make sure he never found out. Besides, she did genuinely love him like a father. She would kill anyone who hurt him. It wasn't a game... seriously... she would torture and kill anyone who looked cross-eyed at her human father.

Charlie glance over at Bella, giving her a half smile that warmed her heart. After he turned his attention back to the highway, Bella took in the surrounding forest. She knew they were nearing Forks, and she was forced to suppress a shudder of disdain. She loved Charlie, but she hated Forks. But then she wasn't here for a social visit was she? No, she wasn't. Someone couldn't keep his self important, holier-then-thou mouth shut, about things they didn't have any right to bad mouth, and Bella was here to correct that. Edward Cullen had gone to far this time, self righteous bastard that he was. No one spoke badly of the Voltouri and hoped to get away with it... no one except Eddie boy.

It was pretty bad when even in Phoenix, Bella had heard of the shit he was talking. And if there was one thing that pissed her off more then someone messing with Charlie, it was someone messing with her blood. Granted her father's brothers were devious, most times evil, and always self serving, but they were family. And while she could hold whatever opinion she wanted to about his brothers that was her right. She was one of them... sort of. And so here she was, rushing down a highway in the middle of bum-fuck-Washington, headed to the hell she knew of as Forks. Damn she missed the sunshine... she hated the cold... the wet... the lack of light... and it was just pissing her off at Cullen even more that it was because of his sorry ass she had to come here. All to teach the boy a lesson. Little shit might be over a hundred, but he was as mouthy as any teenage boy who needed a lesson in not talking shit when you couldn't back it up.

Bella fought down the bestial growl that began to well in her chest at the thought of him. Closing her now crimson eyes, so Charlie wouldn't see them, she wrestled her errant emotions under control. Once she felt her half breed nature was under control she opened her eyes again, looking out the passenger side window at the darkening woods.

She gasped as she saw a streak of russet followed quickly by a streak of silver, narrowing her eyes she focused her preternatural half breed sight on the streaks that seemed to be keeping to the shadows of the trees yet keeping pace with the car. One side of her lips tilted up into a wicked little half smile that had been known to make even Jane cringe, the few times she had seen it. In the depths of the woods outside the field of human vision, two of the locals were keeping pace with Charlie's squad car.

_Ahh, the wolves. Wonder which ones. _Bella wondered, before locking eyes with the silver one as it's head turned in her direction. For a moment her entire world came crashing in on her and nothing but the majestic creature before meant anything. At least that's how she felt until the huge beast stopped stock still and she lost sight of him. It was only moments later that she lost sight of the huge russet wolf as well.

* * *

Paul's eyes locked on the deep brown eyes of Bella Swan, and his world fell away, causing him to stop. In that moment it was as though his entire world dropped away and his soul would have floated away had it not been for **her.** The invisible threads that bound him to her were stronger then any steel, and more permanent then any tattoo... they left an indelible mark on his soul. He felt the trap close around him with a finality that was terrifying. After what he saw with Sam, Emily and Leah, he never wanted to imprint... hell even if it hadn't been for that whole mess, he wouldn't have wanted to give up his free will in such a manner... let alone his string of chew toys, as the pack called them. For a moment he felt as if he were stuck in a bear trap, except he couldn't gnaw his leg off to get out of this. He was screwed!

_Oh fuck no..._ _this is such_ **bullshit!** He snarled as he lost sight of her. He took a few unwilling steps in the direction the squad car went before he stopped himself.

_Paul? Did you just...?_ Jacob's question made him realize he couldn't hide this. _You did, didn't you? Oh man... Sam is gonna freak... The Chief's daughter? Damn man... sucks to be you._

_Fuck you,_ _Black! _He snarled before launching at the larger russet wolf, wanting to rip him apart, anything to make him stop feeling this way. But Jacob refused to cater to the anger filling his pack mate. He danced back, lolling his tongue out as his laughter filled their minds.

_Sorry man, you aren't my type, and apparently since I am not a little white girl, I'm not yours! _Jacob taunted his pack mate, dodging again before taking off as fast as he could through the tree line headed back to the reservation, taunting Paul the entire way.

**A/N #2: I know Meyer's wrote hybrids as killing their mothers at birth, but I am tweeking the whole hyrbid thing to fit some legends about half vampire half humans I know about. Also you will find my half breeds a bit different then her hybrids... they in fact have a cross between blood and venom, making them to appear more vampiric in times of stress, or under great emotional strain. It also causes them to behave more like vampires, growling, hissing, snarling ... think of it kind of like having a beast that sometimes you just can't control. I will fill you in more on my half breeds as the story progresses!**

**So I have provided half answers to some questions: What is Bella? A Half Breed Vampire... or Damphir. Who is Bella's Father? A Voltouri... which one will be revealed when the time is right. Will Jacob be obsessed with Bella? No he will just be her friend. **

**As always enjoy, and please review... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam Uley's front yard, La Push**

Jake's massive russet form broke through the tree line, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he tried to escape Paul's wrath. It was not to be however. As Paul erupted from the trees he launched at his pack mate, landing on his back, mouth immediately filling with fur and flesh, and both wolves were sent tumbling and skidding as Jake lost his footing, still laughing through the pack mind.

Sam burst forth from his house, snarling in anger at seeing the wolves fighting again. Had it not been for Jake's vigilant perception the two wolves would have bowled over their Alpha's human form and slammed into the house. Fortunately, Jake's reflexes were good enough to send the two of them into a tree instead.

"**What the fuck are you two fighting about now?"** Sam yelled at the two of them as he stalked toward them. He took in Paul's snarling form, and Jake's laughing one and knew he had to get one of them to change, or Paul was going to take a chunk out of Jake's ass this time. "Lahote, shift up,** NOW!"**

Paul tried to fight the Alpha order but enraged as he was, he couldn't. It did take him a few moments to change forms however, which just seemed to piss Sam off even more.

Sam growled and took a hold of Paul by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from Jake's wolven form, as Jake taunted Paul without words, by rolling on the ground chuffing in wolven laughter. He growled long and low at Jake, before tossing Paul toward the house. He was going to get to the bottom of this shit right now, or he was going to be giving Emily a wolf skin rug to grace the livingroom floor in front of the fireplace.

"House…**now Paul!**" He growled out the Alpha order, watching the younger wolf struggle against it, before finally snarling and slamming into the house. Turning his attention back to the chuffing wolf at his feet he motioned for Jake to shift up with a sigh. Once Jake was in his still laughing human form, Sam crossed his arms across his chest and stared at him.

"Sorry, about the grass, Sam…" Jake snorted out a sheepish laugh before finally calming down.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Sam asked with a heavy sigh.

"Seems Paul's finally imprinted." Jake chuckled, his dark eyes sparkling with laughter.

"What? On who?" Sam's brow furrowed in concern as his arms fell to his side.

"Bella Fucking Swan…" Jake hooted with laughter that would have completely covered the growling coming from behind the screen door of Sam's house, had they not had preternatural hearing.

"Paul, get dressed! I don't want Emily blinded by your naked ass." Sam snarled in the vague direction of the house before turning his attention back to Jake. "Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack." Jake smirked as he walked to a stump hiding a pair of shorts for the pack to use when they needed to cover up before walking into Sam and Emily's house. "And boy let me tell you he is pissed. This is gonna give me shit to needle him over for months."

Sam sighed heavily again before wiping a hand over his face in frustration at Jake's answer. Bella Swan being an imprint could cause some serious issues. For one thing she was a pale face, for another she was the police chief's daughter… one of their women would have an easier time accepting the imprint, because they all grew up with the legends being drilled into them. But a white girl? And a cop's daughter at that? Man the spirits must really hate Paul's ass. This was a logistic nightmare looking to happen. While Charlie had been great friends with Billy and Harry since they were all boys, and had probably heard the legends a time or two, he had no clue that they weren't just legends. That his best friends' children turned into massive wolves, and ate vampires for lunch. Dear Gods what were they going to do if the girl ran to her father about it? It could go one of four ways if.. no when she found out about their secret.

One, she would tell her father and he would accept it no problem, shrugging it off in a way that was totally Charlie.

Two, she would tell Charlie and he could think his kid was insane, and have her institutionalized, which would lead to the pack having to break her out, because Paul couldn't be separated from his Imprint and maintain his own sanity. That was a clusterfuck if Sam had ever imagined one, and certainly wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

Three, Bella could accept the whole thing, keep her mouth shut and be a good little Imprint, keeping the pack's secret, and supporting them, like his precious Emily had.

Or finally, and this one scared him the worst for his pack mate, she could run screaming (or not) out of town and disappear, leaving Paul to go insane without her.

The third option would be a dream come true, but if Bella was anything like Charlie, she was a stubborn, slightly uptight, bitch who would be anything but the perfect, quiet little imprint Kim and Emily were. Somehow he didn't see a white woman accepting the dominance of a wolf as easily as a native woman did. It was somewhat chauvinistic, but Sam was grateful for the easy submissive nature that was breed into the native women of their tribe. Most white women were taught the exact opposite. Which was going to be a huge problem, given that Paul was particularly dominant when it came to his chew toys… Sam couldn't imagine he would be less so with his mate. Hell Sam was almost positive, if anything it was going to be worse with his mate. Man, did the spirits have it out for Paul, and Sam for one didn't envy him. But then again, maybe it would be a good thing for Paul to have a mate who would challenge him, it might settle him a bit. Or it could turn into another woman getting injured by a wolf flying into a fit of rage near her.

Anyway Sam looked at it this whole nightmare was going to have to be handled gently. And unfortunately Paul was about as gentle as a raging bull in a china shop. _Fuck my life!_ _Why can't Black man up and take control of the pack so I don't have to deal with this shit! _Sam sighed internally as he waved Jake in the direction of Billy's house, before turning and heading into his own. He slammed into the house, doing his damnedest to keep his temper in check. Smiling at Emily he motioned for the now clothed to Paul to sit, before walking across to his own Imprint. He kissed her scarred cheek gently before patting her on the ass.

"Babe, can you give us a few moments?" Sam asked softly.

"Sure." Emily said with a serene smile before she kissed Sam gently on the lips, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Look, Sam," Paul started, running a hand through his short dark hair, "I don't know what Jake told you… but.."

"You know exactly what he told me, Paul. I heard you growling from the door." Sam snorted as he leaned back against the center island, fixing Paul with a hard stare.

"Well, he's wrong man. There is no fucking way I imprinted on her." Paul snapped defensively.

"Oh, really?" Same drawled. "Because I could have sworn we were all pretty familiar with what happens in a wolf's mind when he imprints. Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me Jake doesn't know what he is talking about?"

"Umm… yes?" Paul said sheepishly as he tried to avoid Sam's hard glare. "Maybe he was dropped on his head one too many times as a kid? It would explain his lack of common sense."

Sam snorted and tried hard not to give into the laughter rumbling up through his chest as he did his best to appear the hard ass Alpha everyone thought he was. Paul was not making it easy though, because the look he had right now reminded Sam of a kid who was doing his damnedest to convince his parent he didn't eat the last cookie in the jar, while the crumbs fell from his mouth.

"Paul, man…" Sam shook his head, a small chuckle escaping before he pulled himself under control. "Seriously we have to figure out how to handle this. This could turn into a bigger mess then me, Emily and Leah… and fast, if it isn't handled correctly."

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I wanted to imprint on some little pale face, who is probably going to have a heart attack if I so much as say boo to her?" Paul snapped back at him, all resemblances of the child like embarrassment leaving his face, setting his masculine features in a hard cold mask everyone was use to. Sam internally sighed in relief. This Paul he knew how to deal with.

"Well, however this happened… you have to be careful how you handle this. I know it isn't your style but you're going to have to take your time with this one, brother." Sam sighed as he walked over to take a seat across from Paul at the table.

"Maybe I can ignore it." Paul said softly as he looked down at the table, only to have his eyes snap back up mere seconds later as he heard Sam give a disbelieving snort that said it all. "Yeah, okay… so maybe not. What the fuck am I gonna do, bro? I don't know the first thing about courting a woman. I only know how to seduce, dominate and then drop them, until I need to get off again. And I seriously doubt that shit is gonna fly with Chief Swan. Hell he probably won't let me within a mile of her given my reputation."

"Let me handle Chief Swan. You just figure out how to court Bella. Don't say shit about the imprint or being a wolf… just try dating her on a human level and we will figure it out from there." Sam said as he leaned back in the sturdy wooden chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what's your first move going to be?"

"I have no clue man…" Paul sighed again as he ran a hand over his face. "I don't even know how to approach her."

"Well we could throw a bonfire, and have Jake invite her… kind of a welcome home thing. It wouldn't be impossible to convince Charlie it was Jake's idea since those two have been friends since the cradle." Sam said after a long moment of contemplation.

"Sounds good, but you're going to have to handle Jake, because if he starts in on me again, I am seriously going to rip his tongue out and shove it up his ass." Paul snarled angrily thinking of Black's taunting.

"Nice image there, Paul, ever think of a career in greeting cards?" Sam laughed as he set the front legs of the chair back on the floor. "Look, I will tell Jake to back off for the time being, but seriously man, he is gonna give you shit… it's just his nature. You need to learn to keep yourself under control, if Bella is around. You don't want what could happen…"

"I know…" Paul said softly as he stood up and patted his Alpha on the shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking and feeling at this moment, having been in his head for the last two years, since the Cullens' had come back, and caused the tribal protectors to begin shifting again.

Sam pulled himself out of his dark thoughts after a long moment, of wallowing, shaking his head as if to clear it, before standing up and clapping Paul on the shoulder. His attention was immediately snatched by Emily as she walked into the kitchen with a soft, comforting smile. She always had great timing when it came to Sam playing Alpha… or when he needed reassurance, but then the connection they shared through the imprint made it a hell of a lot easier.

"You guys hungry?" She asked softly even as she headed for the fridge.

"Aren't we always?" Sam laughed heartily as he walked over and kissed her on the top of the head, before settling back at the table to wait for his food.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me for the chauvinistic attitude of the male wolves… it seemed natural to me, since male wolves do tend to be dominant over the females in the pack. Besides there is nothing to say they don't love their women, even if they see them as slightly beneath them. They believe it's their job to protect and coddle them, just as it's the woman's job to serve them, take care of the home, the pack and any kids… I will tell you this, Bella is gonna set them all on their ear. She isn't the type to allow a male, no matter the species, dominate her daily life. She is effectively a princess after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns it... not me... if I did... Bella would have kicked Edward in the balls daily for being a domineering conceited bastard!**

* * *

**A/N: This is a shameless plug for my husband's twilight/harry potter/shadowrun cross over fan fiction… he is rewriting the original, so please give it some love you find it under the title All that Glitters by Darkmoon99.. I promise it is VERY well written.. the hubby totally blows my ass out of the water when it comes to writing! For those of you not familiar with Shadowrun… it's a RPG based in a futuristic Cyberpunk world where the corporations rule everything. It's a world filled with orcs, elves, dwarves, and of course vampires, mages and werewolves. He has done an awe inspiring job of mixing the two worlds! It is a Bella/Jacob! WARNING… SERIOUS EDWARD/HARRY POTTER BASHING!**

**Please keep in mind this is unbeta'd so any mistakes in spelling and punctuation are all mine.**

* * *

**Swan House, Forks Wa.**

Bella finished putting her clothes away, then turned to take in the room itself. It was smaller then her bedroom in Phoenix, and needed some serious updating, but Charlie had tried so hard when he made the effort to buy her the pretty purple comforter set, that she didn't have the heart to sneer at the room in his presence. Now, however, she couldn't help but want to scream at how badly the room was decorated. She was just about to sit down and write out the things she needed to redecorate the room when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket.

A smile stretched across her full lips when she saw her real father's number on the screen. Darting across the room, she glanced into the hall before shutting her door to make sure Charlie wasn't in ear shot before hitting the answer button.

"_Ciao, papà._" She murmured softly into the phone knowing he could hear her clearly.

"_Ciao, Isabella. _How was your trip?" His deeply accented voice vibrated in her inner ear pleasantly causing her to smile.

"It was good. Saw some _lupi_ on the way in, but other then that, it was pretty boring. It's still the same old Forks... cloudy, rainy, small town hell..." She mumbled back to him.

"You could have come to Volterra, _Cara Mia_, you know that. I would have loved to have you come to visit." He sighed longingly.

"I know, _papà._ But that would have put me in Caius' path, and after last time, there is no way I want to deal with that again anytime soon." She groaned softly.

"Do you honestly think I would have allow him to touch you?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't think you would have **allowed** it. It doesn't mean it wouldn't happen again though, does it? You wouldn't be able to be with me 24/7, no matter how much we might both try. He would find a way to corner me while I was alone again. And I shudder to think what he might do this time!" Bella did actually shudder as she though of the last time Caius had caught her alone.

She still couldn't get his horrid taste out of her mouth even after a year. Had Jane and Alec not come into the Library at that very moment, she was certain she would have been in a far more comprimising and unwilling postion then pinned to a shelf with his cold, slimy tongue down her throat. It was a huge reason she couldn't stand cold, wet things anymore.

"Don't think on it, _piccolo_. He is not worth your discomfort." Her father snarled his own anger rising at the thought of what his brother had done, and worse yet what he had tried to do to his daughter.

"Brother are you speaking to my neice?" A second accented voice spoke at a slight distance over the phone. Bella didn't hear the reply, but she could picture the smile that must have burst forth on her favorite uncle's face when her father affirmed it was indeed her on the phone.

"Isabella..." Aro drawled her name as he always did, making it sound as though it were brushed in velvet. "We miss you, so, _bambina_. When are you coming home for a visit?"

"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid, _Zio _Aro." Bella said with a wry half smile as she invisioned the diappointed look on her uncle's face. "I have some things I need to handle here in Forks first.

"Why, for the love of all things holy are you in Forks, _bambina_?" Aro actually managed to sound not only incredulous, but disdainful concerning her current location.

"I can't get into it just yet, _Zio._ But I promise I will fill you in once I can." Bella said as she turned to walk to the window where she could look out at the verdant green, wet grass of Charlie's backyard.

"Well remember if you need help... with anything... at all, I am here." He encouraged.

"I promise I will call if I need help bailing me out of any mischief I get into... or if I think you might enjoy helping me create more, _Zio._" She laughed softly.

Her uncle Aro had always enjoyed Bella's mischievious nature, helping her out with many a prank in the castle on his brothers and their guards. Jane and Alec had even joined them a time or two, but their sense of humor usually led to someone getting seriously injured. Even if the guard were as immortal as a vampire could be, the injuries Alec and Jane caused the few times they had joined her and Aro in their pranks, had led to them having to take time off to heal. Which inveriably pissed Caius off, and cause Marcus, to ground her more then once.

"Good girl." Aro chuckled, "Well have fun with whatever it is you are up to. I look forward to hearing all about it when you are ready to share. I am sure it will be most amusing."

"Oh I promise, _Zio_, by the time I am ready to tell all, I will hand you a story that will have you chuckling for centuries to come." Bella snickered evilly, before continuing. "Give _Zia_ Sulpicia my love."

"I will, _bambina_." And with that, Aro handed the phone back to Marcus.

"Promise me you won't get yourself into anything you can't get out of, _piccolo."_ Marcus sighed his request knowing it would most likely fall on deaf... and all too stubborn ears. "We will of course bail you out of anything you get into, but remember we are all the way across the world, which makes it difficult to help immediately."

"I know, _papà." _She sighed heavily rolling her soft brown eyes at his overprotective nature. "Anything I get into I can handle... trust me. I know exactly what I am doing."

"And that is precisely what worries me, _cara mia_. Because I know the consequences won't stop you from pulling one of your little pranks. Just please remember what happened the last time you pulled one on a non-family member." Marcus warned softly.

Bella knew exactly what he was referring... Her little prank on that tracker who had come through Volterra... James. He had not been at all amused when she beat him to his target, and had helped the girl. James had nearly beaten Bella to death, and would have, had Demetri not told him who she was. The look he had left with was enough to chill the blood and venom mixture in Bella's veins. It was clear that should she run into him again, he wasn't going to stop until she was dead next time. But seriously he had it coming when he mouthed off to her. It was something Bella couldn't stand from anyone.

"I remember, _Padre_... and I never make the same mistake twice, now do I?" She snorted in a confident tone that belied her fear of that particular Nomad.

"Bells" Charlie called out from the other side of the door, before opening it. He paused when he saw her on the phone.

"I need to go. Love you." She said as she looked over at Charlie.

"I love you too, _piccolo."_ Marcus said before disconnecting.

"That your mom?" Charlie asked with a curious expression.

"Yep," Bella lied easily. "She just wanted to make sure I got here okay."

"Ahh," He said with an uncomfortable look. "So I was thinking we could go to the diner for dinner."

"Sure, sounds great." She said with a smile. "Give me a couple of minutes?"

"Okay, we will leave in 10." He said just before closing the door to her room.

Bella knew Charlie wouldn't check with Renee to see if they had actually talked. Mainly because he couldn't seem to talk to her mother at all, but also because he had no reason not to believe Bella. But just to make sure her bases were covered, Bella sent her mother a short text message letting her know she was in fact in Forks, and settled in. In all honestly, as easily as she did it, she hated lieing to Charlie. But again her speaking to Marcus, was just something that Charlie didn't need to know.

Bella shook her head as she grabbed her purse and her light jean jacket before walking cautiously down the stairs, reminding herself that as far as anyone in the human half of her life was concerned she was a klutzy mess. She allowed herself to stumble forward on the last step, timing it, for Charlie to catch her.

"I swear Bells, you could trip on flat ground, in bare feet, while standing still." He chuckled as he set her upright.

"Ugh, don't I know it." She said with a blush and a smile at him. While the blush was her controlling her blood to flow to the right place, the smile was genuine. She liked giving Charlie little moments like that where he could "save" her. It was nothing major, but it always made him feel more useful to her.

"Shall we?" He asked nodding to the front door.

"Please... I'm hungry enough to eat a bear." She laughed.

* * *

**A/N#2: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so and to everyone who has set this story as a Favorite or set it on Follow... YOU GUYS ROCK! And over 500 hits this early into the story... man that alone made me want to cry with joy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephani owns it... not me, because if I had written it, it would have been much more vicious, much less angsty and Bella would have ended up with someone far more interesting then Eddie boy! Anyway, no infringement is intended. So for the sake of my nonexistent bank account please don't sue me... lol.**

**A/N Sorry for the length of time between chapters, my real life took a seriously nasty turn for the worse and it's only now starting to get back on track. Anyway, I can't guarantee more frequent chapters from this point on, as I am still trying to square things away, but I will try not to allow so long to go between chapters. My most sincere apologies, topped with your choice of naked Paul, Sam or Jake. ;P**  
**To those who leave a review either as a guest or with their PMs turned off I am sorry but I can't respond to you like I do everyone else. **  
**And lastly, I hope the length of this will make up for my absence.**

* * *

_Bella wandered along the book covered walls of her favorite place in all of Volterra, the Library. Her fingertips traced lovingly along the spines of the leather bound books as she walked along, a small smile on her lush lips, her deep crimson eyes twinkling with joy at this moment of peace with her favorite thing in the world. Books._

_The moment was broken as the once still air stirred telling Bella she was no longer alone in her sanctuary. She started to turn in the direction of the disturbance only to find herself suddenly in the darkness that surrounded the furthest stacks at the back of the library, pinned to one of the solid shelves face first, a hard tall form pressed to her back._

_"Felix, so help me, if you don't get off of me, I am going to castrate you, __**again**__ and this time I __**will**__ burn them." She snarled angrily as she tried to push off the shelf, only to find herself whirled and slammed hard back into the wood._

_"I'm hurt you didn't recognize me, la mia bellezza," Caius leered down at her, his body pressing harder into hers, almost crushing the breath out of her._

_"Zio Caius..." Bella gasped trying hard to breath past the acrid, choking scent of burning flesh and copper that always seemed to surround her least favorite uncle. "I didn't realize you were back." _

_"Now, Bella I have told you many times not to call me Zio. After all I am not really your uncle, now am I?" Caius chuckled darkly as he stared down at the young woman. His next question confused Bella to no end. "How old are you now, girl?"_

_"I just turned sixteen, Your Majesty." Bella said softly wanting nothing more then to snarl and hiss at him, thrusting him away from her, but knowing without her father or Aro around it would be a mistake to piss Caius off. Of course it might do worse then piss off the most violent of the Volturi kings, it might turn him on, and that thought alone reined Bella in more effectively then a barbed collar._

_"In my day, you would have long since been claimed and bedded, if not bred." He smirked as he ground his now prominent erection into her. "I personally think it is long past time for you to fulfill your true purpose don't you, la mia bellezza piccolo."_

_With that his lips crashed down on hers, and Bella was left momentarily stunned. She wasn't sure how to get out of this situation unscathed, but when his hand was suddenly gripping one of her small breasts in a bruising grasp and his tongue was trusting into her mouth, she knew she had to try. She bit down on the cold, slimy appendage in her mouth and shoved as hard as she could, but as his venom began to fill her mouth forcing her to swallow it with a grimace of distaste, he shoved his thigh between her legs, grinding against her denim covered mound, she knew it was no use. It didn't stop her from trying though._

_Caius merely chuckled into her mouth as he groped her for a moment longer, before finally pulling back, his now onyx eyes smirked down at his brother's child, before reaching up to tear her shirt open, baring her unfettered breast to his leering gaze. Bella shuddered and tried to shove him away from her again, at the feel of his cold, marble-like, long fingered hand, returning to bruise her young breast. _

_"Yessss," He leaned down to her neck, hissing against the pounding pulse he found there, "that's right, la mia puttanella, fight me. It's more fun that way. For me anyway." _

_Just as Bella felt his razor sharp teeth graze her skin, she heard Jane calling out for Caius. His head jerked up with a soft angry snarl at the interruption, before returning his gaze to the struggling girl he was pressed against._

_"Perhaps this time I shouldn't let her stop me..." He chuckled evilly as he pinned Bella's hands above her head to the hard wooden shelf behind her, grinding his thigh in between her legs again, and his erection against her stomach. _

_"After all we are so much farther then last time, and I am rather enjoying the fight you are giving."_

What the hell? This has never happened before, what the fuck is he talking about?_ Bella thought confused as she struggled harder against the steely grip he had on her wrist._

_"But no, I think I would rather continue this in reality instead of a dream. After all, your... assets... are much better now." He smirked down at her as her eyes widened in horror to realize what was happening. He was invading her dreams. _But how?

_He gave her one more punishing, bruising kiss, slicing open her lips with his teeth, and licking away the blood and venom mixture that seeped out, before finally pulling away._

_"I would say, sweet dreams, Isabella." He chuckled from the shadows that now hid him. "But I don't think that is going to happen for a long time to come."_

* * *

With those parting words, Bella bolted out of her bed with a gasp, her back hitting the wall across the room, her crimson eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to process everything that just happened. It seemed impossible that he could invade her dreams that way, but then again, with vampires who could cause storms, read your thoughts, and so on, maybe it wasn't so impossible. But no one had ever gotten past her shield before. And to know Caius had not only figured out how, but had access to a vampire who could link them in her dreams, scared the shit out of her.

As much as she hated to give Caius credit for anything other then being a lecherous asshat, it seemed she had to give him credit for being right. She didn't think she would be sleeping for some time to come. And while it wouldn't be a problem for a while, due to her halfbreed nature, it would eventually be a pain in the ass. It meant that she would have to feed, and she wouldn't lower herself to feed on animals like the Cullens did. So it was going to come down to figuring out how to get away with the occasional human feed, or giving in and sleeping, which meant giving into Caius and there was no way in hell that was happening.

Bella ran a trembling hand through her disheveled brown locks, and took another shuddering breath to calm herself. It did little to help, but the solid feel of her hair beneath her hand, and the soft rain scented air filling her lungs did help to sooth her a bit. Of course that was before she smelled the wild scent of pine, and predatory male animal filtering through her open window.

"Oh now what the fuck?" She snarled angrily as began to stalk toward her window, stopping only when she noticed her crimson eyes in the mirror. She turned to stare at herself in the glass for a long moment, before her eyes fell shut and she pulled her emotions into a tight stranglehold. When her eyes opened again they were the normal looking soft brown, though even with the steely hold on her emotions they still glittered angrily.

She turned from the mirror with a soft snarl and stalked to the window. Her eyes scanned the treeline first, but saw nothing, it wasn't until she leaned out and looked down into the yard itself that she saw the huge silver wolf, curled up beneath her window. Her frown etched heavily on her beautiful young face as she felt drawn to go to the wolf.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell am I drawn to you?" She snarled softly out loud, without thinking it might draw his attention. Or worse yet, questions. When his head snapped up to look up at her she realized her mistake, and stumbled back into her room.

* * *

Paul lay in the wet grass beneath Bella's window, feeling like a pussy whipped idiot. Especially since they hadn't even met officially. Yet here he was, laying beneath her window, like a bitch, just to be close to her. But at least it made him ache less, being this close.

_Dear ancestors, please don't let Jake shift right now. I will never hear the end of it if he figures out where I am._ Paul prayed silently as he rested his head on his paws. It didn't take long for the sound of her breathing to lull him into a deep contented sleep, even with the drizzle that coated his fur with wetness.

He slept deeply and dreamless, until he heard the soft voice above him, causing his head to snap up. For a moment his golden eyes, locked with her startled soft brown ones again, and then she was gone. It took a moment for him to clear the sleep from his brain enough to realize what she had said.

_What the fuck?_ He growled softly as he jumped to his feet, his body transforming back to the lithe muscular form that he was his born form. Without a second thought he was up the tree and in the window, unconcerned about his nakedness, or the fact this might freak her out.

Bella gasped as the huge gorgeous Native man launched into her bedroom window, landing on her wooden floor without a sound. She would have been impressed by the grace and stealth if her mind hadn't gone blank the second he stood, gloriously naked in front of her.

Paul stood slowly taking in her barely covered form. His eyes started at her long pale legs, working up to her boy shorts covered hips, before slowly raking further up to the tight tank top that bared her midsection, and showed the lush mounds of her breasts to his hungry eyes. A wicked smirk curved on his lips as he noticed her nipples harden under his gaze, before finally raking up to meet her wide startled looking brown eyes, that seemed to be taking him in with as much appreciation as he had given her.

Bella couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous russet skin that was stretched taunt across the man's hard muscles. Her eyes took careful stock of every curve and dip of the muscles on his thighs, before darting up to trace the lines of his eight pack abs, and the hard muscles of his pecs. Before unwillingly darting back down to take in the hardening of his rather impressive manhood, which caused her eyes to widen startled by the heat that suddenly filled her. A naturally occurring blush covered her cheeks as her eyes flew up to his smirking eyes.

"Like what you see, little girl?" He asked in a soft deep voice that caused a shiver to run up Bella's spine.

"Yes.. I mean no... I mean who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" What had started as a startled and embarrassed squeak of response became a snarl of irritation, at the way the huge man chuckled in response.

"You kiss your father with that mouth?" He chuckled his question softly as he stalked toward her.

"Look asshole, I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to get your wolfy ass out of my room, before I scream and bring my dad running with his shotgun." She snapped as she began backing away from him, only to be stopped by a wall. "And while it might not kill you, I bet it will hurt like hell."

"Well, well, seems little Bella Swan, knows way more then she should." He snarled softly as he stopped just short of her. There was less then an inch of breathing room between them, and he couldn't help the smirk that etched on his lips again as she moaned softly.

"Stop." She whispered. "Just stop."

Bella felt like melting when the feel of the heat radiating off of him slammed into her body like the first hot rays of the sun in Phoenix on a scorching summer day. Her hand snapped up coming to rest on the soft skin that covered hard muscles on his chest.

"Why should I?" Paul growled softly in pleasure at the feel of her hand on his chest. "Give me one good reason not to torture you until you tell me exactly how the hell you know what I am."

"Because I get the feeling torture is the last thing on your mind." Bella gave a smirk of her own as her eyes darted down to his now completely hard erection standing at full attention between them, resting against her belly.

"There are more ways to torture then just with pain, little girl." He growled again at the scent of her arousal hitting him as she stared down between them. _Take her, claim her... she is ours_. His wolf snarled through his mind and at the moment with the sweet honey like scent of her need surrounding him, he was having a very hard time disagreeing with his more primal side.

"True, but with my father just across the hall, I don't think now is the time for that sort of thing." She said with a grin as she craned her neck back enough to look at him.

_Jez, he is huge._

_In more ways then one._ Her libido squealed happily.

_Oh shut up!_ Her brain said finally kicking in. _And stop flirting with him!_

_I wasn't!_ She denied, though she really couldn't lie to herself. _Okay, so I was, but damn it look at him, he is like sex on a stick._

_I'll give you that, but in your recklessness, you just told him you know way more then you should. Now dig yourself out of this hole quick... and don't tempt him by denying it, with the look he is giving you I don't think he much cares about Charlie finding you two in a compromising position._ Her brains snarled angrily at her, pulling a tight choke chain on her libido.

"Girl's gotta have some secrets, doesn't she?" She smirked up at him.

"Not where you and I are concerned. I won't tolerate secrets between us, little girl." He leaned in close and snarled into her ear causing her to gasp as his hot breath caressed the delicate shell of her ear. "So the next words I hear out of you had better be an explanation, or so help me I will put you over my knee."

"Excuse me?" She snarled angrily as she shoved him hard, forgetting for a moment that she was suppose to be human.

Paul stumbled back away from her, slamming into her bed, causing it to shift noisily across the hard wood of her floor. He looked up at her in shock before frowning as her eyes flickered between brown and crimson several times as she tried to control her temper. He began growling loudly as he stood, about to stalk back over to her, when her door began opening.

Bella, alerted to the sound of Charlie opening her door, blurred over to slam it shut on him. Her head whipping around her now fully crimson gaze stilling the words and growls that were bubbling up inside of Paul as he stumbled back away from her. He knew only one thing with eyes like that, that could move like that, but she had a heart beat and she breathed, and was warm, and more importantly didn't stink like a corpse.

As confused as Paul was, his wolf was far more confused, not knowing how to react to what it was seeing from it's mate.

Bella jerked her head toward the window. Not wanting to alert Charlie to what was going on in the room, anymore then had already happened.

"Bells, what the hell is going on in there? Let me in!" Charlie called out frantically from the other side of the door, as he banged on the wood.

She mouthed for him to go, and reluctant as he was, when he heard Charlie's frantic voice on the other side of the door he knew he had no choice. He launched himself soundlessly across the room, and out the window, hitting the shadowed treeline before he stopped.

Bella took a brief moment to calm herself before she soundlessly dropped her heavy backpack an inch or so from the door, in such a way it looked like it might have fallen off her desk and blurred across the room, taking her place on the floor. She schooled her features and emotions to show nothing but slight fear and shock at being on the floor next to her bed, rather then it. At least this is what Charlie saw as he forced the door open, gun in hand, his foot hitting the fallen backpack, causing him to kick it away.

He swung his gaze and weapon around the room, looking for whatever the threat to his daughter was. Finding nothing unusual except a confused and frightened looking Bella, sitting on the floor next to her bed, he rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he set the gun on the bed and drew her into his arms.

The vampiric side of Bella rushed to come up with an explanation of what he might have heard before and after getting to her door. For a moment her mind raced so fast everything slowed down for her. Charlie moved across the room in slow motion, as her eyes rapidly flicked around the room looking for some excuse she could give him. Between his concern for her, and the darkness in the room, Charlie didn't notice how still she had gone before he pulled her into his arms.

As she was lifted and settled against him, her eyes caught sight of her open laptop on her desk. She knew Charlie wasn't all that skilled when it came to the computer and sought her solution there.

"I heard a weird noise, it woke me and I fell out of the bed." She panted giving the appropriate emotional strain to her voice, as well a blush of embarrassment, though this time it was forced, rather then the natural one she had given the gorgeous wolf who had invaded her room. "When I fell I tried to jump up to find where the noise was coming from and stumbled hitting my bed, sliding it across the floor."

Charlie's eyes narrowed for a moment as he stared down at her. The look told her he only half believed her.

"What did you hear?" He asked calmly as he watched her face.

"I don't know it sounded like a wild animal, but then again it could have been one of my friends IMing me." She said pointing over to her computer.

"Bella I heard you talking." He said as he set her back away from him.

"Well yeah I was trying to figure out what was going on, then you were pounding on my door, bellowing and freaking me out." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I... sorry, but I heard the sounds coming from your room, and I got worried. I'm not use to the house being anything but silent at night." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly sheepish at having frightened his daughter. Before stiffening slightly and looking back up at her. "And what do you mean IMing?"

"My friends send me messages on the internet, and they each have their own sound so I know who it is IMing me." She mumbled looking embarrassed her head falling forward sending her hair into her face so she could peek up at him to see if he believed her.

"On the internet?" He sighed looking from her computer to her, before standing. He helped her up and then straightened out her bed. "Do us both a favor and either tell you friends not to send you messages at 3am or turn the sound off at night. I don't think I can take another scare like that from you."

"Yeah.. I will make sure it's off at night." She said softly, as she sat on her bed. She looked up at him sheepishly the blush she forced coloring her cheeks crimson. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said as he leaned down to brush a fatherly kiss across her forehead in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. "Just turn it off now, and then get back to sleep, I need you up early, I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay, Charlie." She said softly as she moved over to her laptop, moving her mouse to wake the screen, messing with things to look like she was doing as asked. Not like her messenger was on, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't move to the door until she back in bed.

Once he was sure she was going to lay down as he had told her too he left the room, softly shutting her door without another word. Bella was up in an instant and across the room to her window, staring out into the darkness of the treeline. She could feel him there, watching her.

Paul listened to the whole exchange between Charlie and Bella and had to smirk at how good his girl was at digging herself out of a tough situation. He couldn't help but chuckle when she turned it around on Charlie making the man feel bad for "scaring" her. He stayed hidden in the shadows even after he saw her standing in the window. He had to fight his instinct to go back to her. To get the answers he and his wolf craved, as well as get a taste of her. But he knew now wasn't the time. He did step forward letting his form become more visible in the dim light of the cloud covered moon.

"You will tell submit to me, little girl." He growled softly up to her from across the yard.

"Not bloody likely, wolf boy." She snarled softly back before shutting her window, and closing her translucent blue curtains.

"That's what you think." He chuckled darkly before shifting to his wolf form and heading home.

"Pfftt." She responded knowing he couldn't hear her now.

She stood completely still in her room as her mind grasped her reaction to him. Her Aunt Sulpcia's description of what it had felt like to find her mate in Aro, flooded her mind. It was what she had felt in the car what she locked eyes for a moment with the wolf. Every reaction she had given to him when he had been in her room, had been exactly what her Aunt had described.

_**Oh Dear God NO!**__ How the __**hell**__ am I going to tell my father and uncle that I found my mate, in the rainy __**armpit**__ of Washington state and that he is our mortal enemy? Man I am __**sooo**__ fucked._ With that though she flopped soundlessly on her bed to contemplate the state of FUBAR that was her life.

* * *

**Translations:**  
_la mia bellezza:_ My Beauty  
_Zio:_ Uncle  
_la mia bellezza piccolo:_ My little beauty  
_la mia puttanella_: My little whore

* * *

**A/N 2: Anyone else like evil Caius just a little bit? Granted he is a sick evil bastard, but I kinda like him that way. Also I want to make note here... she is 18 in this story, but in the dream he sent her it was when he attacked her and she was 16 then. Also before anyone goes off about him going after a 16 year old, keep in mind in his time (when he was human) a female not wedded and bedded by 16 was seen as pretty long in the tooth.. she is lucky he waited that long. He saw her as an adult which is why that is when he went after her. Granted it is no less sick and twisted, but there it is. So here are the questions I am sure are going through all of your minds...**

**How did Caius get around her shield? How did he invade her dreams, is it what Bella thinks and it's another vampire helping him, is it his own hidden power or is there another explanation? What final conclusion is Paul going to come to about his imprint? Will Bella come clean? Or is she going to be strong enough to resist the urge to eventually allow her mate to dominate her (somewhat)? How are Marcus and Aro going to react to find out Bella has found her mate in a wolf, their natural enemy? How will Caius react?**

**Want the answers? All in good time my dearies.. all in good time! But in the mean time, feed my addiction and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to... just love playing in Stephani's sand box so there are men with real balls and girls who don't take their shit...**

* * *

**A/N: First off I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me, and to all those who have this story on follow, or Fav and especially to all of your wonderful reviews. Please don't beat on me for not responding to your reviews, or posting up a new chapter sooner. My husband and I have been uber busy, with life, researching starting our own restaurant ect. But Seriously... I think I might have my muse locked in place for the time being... **

* * *

Bella sat on her rocking chair watching the dawn breaking over the horizon, her thoughts weighing heavily on the tall dark skinned sex god that it seemed was her mate. Her brain and her libido were currently waging a viscous war within her. Her head told her to stay the hell away from him, he was her enemy... he would kill her if he knew what she was, and her libido just seemed to be attracted to the danger that he represented.

She sighed heavily, her skin flushing as she thought of the heat that poured of his skin, warming her for the first time since she stepped off the plane to the God forsaken cold that was Washington state. She wanted to be surrounded in that warmth, filled with it, consumed by it, and the man it spilled forth from.

_Fuck my life!_ She growled mentally as she rubbed her tired eyes. It had been entirely too long since she had last had a real feeding. And if she intended to avoid Caius invading her dreams she was going to have to take care of that soon.

She shook her head as if she could physically shake her thoughts free, leaving her to plan her assault on that mouthy glittering brat, Eddie Boy. _Focus, Bells... your on a mission, remember? Get your shit together, remove your brain from between your legs, take care of that asshat, and then we can get the fuck out of this nickle, Popsicle stand of a town... and away from that distracting damn wolf. You can't let him in... he will kill you!_

_But what if he wouldn't... a vampire can't harm their mate... maybe a shifter is the same.._ her more devious half whispered softly... _Maybe he could help destroy the Cullens... maybe he is the perfect coup de grâce that will send Whineward over the edge... what would be worse then losing the one you thought was your mate to your mortal enemy?_

She cocked her head and gave it some serious thought for a long moment. That whispered voice had never lead her astray before... well maybe once... with the nomad Tracker. But then again Eddie wasn't anywhere near as viscous or intelligent as James was. After all the shit that Nomad had said to her, she had to respect that he had the balls, and strength to back it up. Though he never should have assumed she was merely a Volturi human whore. Granted when he had first seen her, he had seen her effecting her human appearance to lure in a meal, but still... how many of the humans her Father and Uncles kept for snacks, paperwork, and the occasional (literal) bedwarmers, wore the robes of a Volturi. That should have been his first clue that she wasn't normal. But then again Damphirs weren't exactly common knowledge... so really could she fault him or Victoria for making the assumption, and trying to order her into their bed for a little fucking and feeding, as James had so gracefully put it.

_Fuck yes I can hold it against him... hot as hell he may be, and it might have been momentarily tempting, but again he should have been more perceptive...still he might be useful here... but how to get him to help without killing me? Now that was the question wasn't it?_ She sighed again as she headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before starting her day.

She stripped out of her sleep apparel and waited as the water heated up, staring into the mirror as she gave her plan some serious thought. Once the bathroom was filled with thick steam that was so heavy a normal human might have trouble breathing she sighed and stepped into the shower. As she stepped beneath the scalding hot spray she was hit with sudden inspiration. A wicked grin spread across her full lips as she began humming a happy little tune to shower to.

* * *

Paul watched the dawn come on the cliffs that over looked the grey, cold, crashing waters of the Pacific Ocean, the salty windy blowing across his silvery fur, filling his nose, yet it wasn't the saltwater he smelled... it was her. He longed to go back and put his mate over his knee, spank her into submission, then fuck her until she told him what the hell she was. His wolf was eager to do just that, however the man was a bit more wary.

_What the hell was up with those fucking crimson eyes? Only bloodsuckers have eyes like that. But she didn't_ _have the stench of bleach and sugar to her, but rather the smell of honeysuckles and something deeper, more primal, predatory... like a wolf or big cat._ It was musky and heady, and it made his head spin with the want to bend her to his will, collar her as his own, and fill her with his cubs. _I am so __**fucked**__!_

He growled angry over his inability to remove the small strange pale faced beauty from his thoughts, to stop thinking about her eyes shifting between the soft chocolate brown, that was perfectly submissive even if she thought otherwise, and the totally unnatural crimson eyes that flashed with impatience, lust and worry as she begged him silently to leave so her father wouldn't find him in her room. As much as he wanted to hate the sight of them, they only seemed to fire his blood further.

_What the fuck was that I just saw, Lahote? Why am I seeing a bloodsucker in your head, and why the hell are you lusting after her?_ Sam's voice filtered into his head, and Paul cursed himself for not being more careful with his thoughts, especially since he knew Sam was on patrol this morning. _You hate leeches more then anyone else. So I repeat... what the fuck?_

_I don't know, bro... I don't know what that girl is but she isn't a leech... or if she is she isn't a normal one. She has a heart beat, she is warm and soft, not hard and cold, and smells like heaven... not death and sweet decay. _He groaned via pack mind to his Alpha.

_Who is she?_ Sam asked in confusion as he padded silently up to his pack mate.

_Bella Swan... my Imprint._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine... I am just having fun with the characters.**

* * *

**A/N: Did you really think I would post that short a chapter with that kind of cliffy and not make sure the next one went up right away? I'm not that much of a wench... at least not at the moment.**

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

Caius stormed into his office slamming his door, his temper more foul then usual, due to the continued refusal of Marcus to let him marry his pretty pet, Bella. And of course now she was in Forks... the one place he couldn't go, if he didn't want his secret discovered. Those damn wolves would out him in a heart beat... right before they tore him to shreds... or well at least attempted to. But he wasn't stupid.. if the wolves didn't kill him, his "brothers" and their pretentious guard would. And his dreams of vengeance and domination would be shattered. No he had to be smart about this. He would not do as Marcus and Aro expected by going to Forks and dragging his little bitch back by her hair, tying her to his bed until she was well and truly filled with his offspring. They knew that part of his plan... had ever since the little wench had been brought here the first time and he saw his future, and the future of his line in her eyes. She was his, even if her father kept denying his suit. But that was fine... let Marcus think he could stop him.. it would just make it all the sweeter when he presented his son to his grandfather... right before he had the child rip the bastard's throat out.

He shivered in pleasure at the mental image of Aro's look of shock and betrayal and Marcus' look of reluctant acceptance as his deadly offspring by the world's most powerful Damphir, slaughtered both of those wretches. Wouldn't Aro be surprised to know one of the guards that had been "gifted" to him was talented enough to disguise Caius' thoughts from a distance, so Aro couldn't read his true thoughts or memories. His brother wasn't the only one to collect powerfully gifted guards, Caius was just better and more secretive about it.

A knock on his door pulled the Royal vampire from his devious musings, but put an evil smile on his face that would make even the darkest of his kind cringe in fear at the intent behind it.

"Enter" He barked out to the vampire on the other side of the door.

The tall blond male entered the room with a lithe grace that any predator would have been jealous of. His barefeet made no sound as he stalked across the cold stone floor, to stand before the large imposing fireplace that Caius stood in front of.

"James, a pleasure as always. What do you have for me, my friend?" Caius purred as he reached out to run his fingers through James' lush blond locks, that as usual were down and accessible to his master.

"Everything is as you wanted it, Master." James' deep voice rumbled out from him as he leaned into Caius' hand. "The Halfbreed has been lured to Forks, just as you said she would be. How did you know she would take the bait like that?"

"Well, my dear boy, Bella might be a complex and beautiful creature, but she is fairly predictable when it comes to those who speak against her family. It's a good thing, young Cullen can't keep his mouth shut. She is less likely to figure out we have lured her there if he runs his mouth to her about how evil and soulless we are." Caius chuckled as he pressed himself against the bare chest of his pet tracker, licking up the long cool line of the other male's throat.

"But why there, Master? Surely it will make her inaccessible to you, as she will be surrounded by those fucking mutts." James said as he shivered in reaction to the nip of Caius' teeth on his jugular.

"Because it's not just me she will be inaccessible to, but her father and her beloved uncle." He smirked against the younger vampire's throat. "But she won't be inaccessible to a small group of nomads who **will** be traveling through the area, and by the time that happens she should have taken out those annoying inexcusable excuses for vampires, that have been irritating me for centuries. And if I know my sweet Bella as well as I think I do, and I do... she will use the wolves to her advantage to block the seer. She will do what I can't, which is bring the Cullens to their collective, golden eyed knees, and when she is done, you will scoop her up and deliver her to my keep in Prague."

Caius captured the taller male's lips in a punishing kiss before pulling away with a wicked laugh. Walking away from the silent tracker, he made his way over to watch the gold, pink and azure sunset outside the large window that sat behind his desk.

"And the best part is my so called brothers will have no clue what is happening until it is far to late to stop me." His laugh echoed off the walls of the cold grey stone room, as he waved James out.

* * *

Marcus sat in his office as he waited for the report he feared was coming from his spy. When the knock sounded he schooled his features into it's look of typical disinterest, before nodding to Jane to open the door, knowing a command to enter wouldn't be heard beyond the soundproofed room. When the redhead sauntered in Marcus fought down the urge to rip out her throat for her part in his beloved daughter's beating. But then again that incident is what had bought him the woman's fearful loyalty. She would do anything to save her mate, even if it meant betraying his trust.

"Report." He snarled softly.

"It's as you feared. He baited her to get her there. He intends to use her against the Vegetarians and then have our coven drop in to steal her away, to his keep in Prague." Victoria's normally high pitched childish voice was a soft and respectful, if terrified sound, as she reported what her mate had repeated to her of his master's plans.

Victoria knew this was a dangerous game of chess she had been drawn into, but she had no choice. Between the fact that her mate hated the attention of his Master, and the fact that a blood debt was owed for what he had done to the Princess... well Victoria was pretty much screwed if she didn't want to lose her mate. She was not just terrified about what Caius would do to her, but what James would do when... not if.. he found out she had betrayed the sacred bound between them, to warn Marcus of Caius' plans. But what could she do? Marcus would have killed James if she hadn't agreed to do this. And while Marcus was the most mild tempered of the Volturi, he was even more terrifying in his rage over any slight, much less the near death of his beloved only child.

"Damn him" Marcus snarled as he slammed his fist down hard enough to send spiderweb like cracks across the surface of his solid oak desk. "That bastard has overstepped his bounds one to many times."

Marcus turned to look out over the twinkling lights of Volterra as he thought at rapid vampiric speed. He didn't see a way out of this without alerting his impetuous brother Aro, making him lash out at Caius before they had more then the words of a spy as proof Caius was moving against their dear Isabella. And until she was ready to take her throne they couldn't afford to be weakened by killing Caius, unless he acted against them, or her.

"Say nothing to your mate, and do as he tells you to, short of harming my daughter. Await my further orders before you move to help her." Marcus said softly without turning from the window. "Dismissed."

Victoria bowed and blurred out of the room grateful to not have been beheaded and burned for delivering such awful news to the brooding King.

"Should we alert Aro to Caius' plan, Master?" Jane's voice floated softly and sweetly to the still king.

"No, Aro would move to kill him to protect Isabella, before we can afford to lose him. And like it or not, with the Romanians on our doorstep we can't afford to lose Caius. He is the best tactician in the vampiric world other then the Major. And we both know that the Major wouldn't help us if his unlife depended on it. Not after what we did to his brother." Marcus sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Jane. The smaller vampire merely nodded before walking over to lay one hand on his shoulder in a show of solidarity and comfort. Marcus nuzzled his cheek against her hand for a moment before giving her a small sad smile.

"I am afraid my sweet daughter will have to deal with this one on her own. But then again maybe that's for the best. If she can handle the Cullens, the wolves and Caius' plot against her, she will have more then proven that she is the Queen I know she is."

"But Master, surely we can offer some kind of aid." Jane said softly as her frown deepened. "I can't let my step sister face such treachery with no warning, no help."

"So much like your mother..." Marcus sighed softly as he cupped her cheek. "You and your brother both remind me so much of my sweet Didyme... it brings me comfort, even if it is bittersweet."

Venom tears shone in Jane's eyes as she looked up at her stepfather, and creator. She owed her life to this tall stoic vampire. Her's, her twin's, their uncle's and their mother's. Had Marcus not come along when he did, she and her brother would have been burned at the stake and her mother Didyme and her Uncle Aro would surely have been killed as well. Fate stepped in when the soft hearted Vampire standing before her erupted from the back of the crowd, slaughtering the whole village for trying to kill innocent children, as he called them. It was also fate that made him lock eyes with her mother, realizing the beautiful Grecian woman was his mate. He had loved her enough to not only claim her but her beloved brother, and children as well. Because of this Alec and Jane would do anything for the man they saw as more of a father then the one whose memory was mostly burned away by the fires of their transformation.

"I am sorry we bring you any pain at all, father." Jane whispered so softly that had Marcus not had supernatural hearing he would have missed it.

"Oh my dear, you and your brother bring me nothing but joy. Because of you and Alec I still have a piece of my beloved with me. Were it not for the two of you and your sister, I would have begged Aro to end me long ago." He said all of this as he drew her into a heartfelt hug, nuzzling his face into her soft blond hair. "I do not regret bringing you into this life. I only regret not being able to protect your sweet mother better. Never for a moment think that I do not love you, or want you with me forever."

Jane nodded and stood hugging her stepfather tightly as his body shook with sobs for the mate he had lost and the daughter he couldn't protect.

* * *

Jane ran through the castle at vampiric speed, having left her stepfather to his thoughts after she had soothed him as much as she could without Bella's help. She darted into her and Alec's chambers, looking frantically for her brother. Locating him atop a writhing human female, she grabbed hold of him, dragging him out protesting, as he pulled his pants back up and straightened his shirt. She didn't stop until they were well outside the walls of Volterra.

"What the hell, Jane?" He snarled as he finally jerked away from his sister his eyes pitch black with anger until he saw the worry etched on his twins face.

"Bella's in trouble, and we have to figure out how to get them to send us to America for something so we can help her."

* * *

**A/N 2: Bet you didn't see Jane and Alec being Marcus' step kids and Bella's step siblings coming did ya? I hope everyone is enjoying the political games afoot in Volterra. For those among you who are Aro fans don't worry when we tune back in Aro has his own twists he will be adding to all of this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox... but I do so love Stephi's toys...**

* * *

**Forks, Wa**

Bella had breakfast on the table by the time Charlie made his way downstairs. Unfortunately for the young Damphir, as appealing as the large plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and english muffins looked she was hungry for something a little more lively. But she had no choice but to humor Charlie and eat the meal she prepared for them.

Charlie kissed Bella on the top of the head as he poured a cup of fresh hot coffee from the pot she had ready for him. before sitting down to the table. As she walked up with a plate piled with food for him he smiled up at her.

"Everything looks great, Bells, but really you didn't have to." Charlie said softly as he took the plate from her and set it in front of himself.

"It's the least I could do. I'm just glad you had the foresight to go shopping before I got here." She laughed as she put as minimal an amount of food on her plate as possible.

"Believe it or not I do keep food in the house, Bells. I am actually capable of cooking." He muttered as he tried to cover his blush with his coffee cup.

"Right.. I am sure you can grill and nuke with the best of them, Charlie." She snickered smirking at him.

"Funny." He snorted as he dug into the plate of food.

They were silent as they ate, each lost to their own thoughts or in Bella's case plotting. She knew Charlie had a surprise for her this morning, but she really wanted to get past that so she could put the beginnings of her plan into action. Who would have thought 5 years ago her act of kindness, would eventually lead her to be able to call in the favor she was about to. Of course if her Father and Uncle ever figured out what she had done, she would be grounded until she was 300, if not dismembered for the better part of the grounding, but if she argued it correctly she might be able to convince them she was following their example by planning for the future. Either way this was too good a plan not to call in this particular favor. Even if the person she needed to call in the favor with didn't know he owed it to her yet... but no matter he would find out soon enough... and then she would go feed and figure out how to work the wolf into her plans. She wasn't sure beyond her mission what she was going to do with him, if she was going to accept the mating between them, or even if it was possible, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to wing it... she could always outrun him if necessary.

Charlie went back upstairs to finish getting ready for his day, and Bella moved to wash the dishes at true vampire speed. When she was done she went up to finish dressing for her day, dressing herself both for her feeding and her first run in with Eddie Boy. She dressed in knee length skirt, that would flair out if she spun, a blue silk tank top topped with a lighter blue cashmere sweater and matching scarf to keep her minimally warmer as she stalked the streets of Port Angeles. She completed the sweet innocent look by pulling on leggings and black ballet flats. She put on a dash of freesia scented perfume knowing from her research it was Whineward's favorite scent. She made certain it was subtle enough to mix well with her own scent, making her smell natural and not chemical... but then again having access to her father's credit cards ensured that the perfume was especially made for her, to enhance her own scent rather then cover as most perfumes did. A quick slash of lip gloss later and she was waiting downstairs for Charlie.

"You look nice." He said as he walked down the stairs. "What's the occasion?"

"Well I thought I could maybe get some job interviews done if I can find a ride into Port Angeles." She said with a soft smile.

"Port Angeles is kinda far don't you think?" Charlie said frowning at the thought of her traversing back and forth between Forks and Port Angeles.

"Yeah, but then again the job market is bound to better there, especially considering I am going to have to find someone to work around my school schedule." _And it gives me a place to hunt outside the wolves territory, and where I am less likely to be caught by the Cullens._ She thought with an inward smirk.

"Well I might be able to help with the transportation end of things." He said with a small smile as he lead her outside. He pointed to the ancient looking red Chevy sitting in the driveway that had been empty the night before.

"Is that for me?" She asked with widening eyes as she dashed, at human speed, over to the ancient behemoth.

"It's not much, but.." He began, before being cut off.

"No dad it's great. I love it." She bounced forward on the balls of her feet with joy. She had always had a thing for older vehicles, something her vampiric family didn't understand.

"Well, I guess that means we don't have to take it back then." Bella jumped at the voice behind her, irritated with herself that she had been so enthralled with the inspection of her new/old truck that she had missed the older native man in the wheel chair sneak up on her. Not just him but a huge young man, almost as hot as her Mate... _Wait a damn minute I haven't accepted him as my mate yet!_

_Haven't you?_ Her devious side and Libido snickered.

_Not yet I haven't... so shut the hell up._ She snarled inwardly before realizing she was carrying on a conversation with herself. _Clearly I have spent entirely too much time around Renee._ She sighed. That woman could easily carry on a conversation with herself, which always made her wonder if her father hadn't broken her their one night together. But while she was absent minded, flighty and a little off, Bella still loved her mother dearly. She had to rip herself from her internal musings when she realized the tall gorgeous native boy was talking to her.

"...so if you have any problems with her just give me a call." He concluded with a bright smile, that was a little annoying to Bella's inner bitch, but sweet enough that she just couldn't help but soften toward the obvious shifter.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked as she moved the blood to her cheeks to affect a blush.

"I said since I am the one who has done all the work on her you can call me, if she gives you any problems." He laughed as he shook his head at her.

"Thank you." She said with a blushing smile at him, dropping her eyes to add to her innocent human look.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked cocking his head to one side, at her confused look he laughed again. "I kidnapped your barbies and you made me eat a mud pie in retaliation."

"Oh my God.. Jake? What the heck are they feeding you?" She asked as her mouth fell open as she took in his 6'10 perfectly proportioned frame.

"Buffalo." He snickered.

"The whole thing." She laughed picking up on the joke.

"Usually." He grinned happily at her. "Hey I was gonna say some of us are having a bonfire tonight, I'd really like it if you'd come."

"Umm... I don't know. I am kind of going job hunting today and I don't know how long that will take." Bella said as she shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to avoid being dropped into the middle of a bunch of wolf shifters, where her cover might be blown.

_But maybe we will get to see him again._ Her libido chimed in.

_Yeah and I so want that after our last encounter. I still have to figure out what I am going to tell him. _She sighed internally, half wanting to agree and half wanting to run away.

"You should go Bells." Charlie said as he wheeled Billy over.

"Yeah Bells, come on. I still need to get even with you for that mud pie." Jake snickered.

"So not the best way to convince me, Black." She chuckled.

"What you scared of little ole me?" He asked with a wicked lift of his eyebrow and a smirk.

"Not on your life." She murmured.

"Then you'll come." His smirk grew.

"I didn't say that." She said with a glare.

"What you scared Swan?" He asked lifting his eyebrow again.

"No." She snapped at him, fighting her urge to growl at his implication she was a coward. The daughter of Marcus Volturi was no coward.

"Then we will see you after dark on First beach." He threw over his shoulder with another smirk as he walked over to his motorcycle.

_Did Jacob Black just manipulate me into doing what I didn't want to do? _She asked herself as she stared after him. _Holy shit he did. Well Fuck... My... Life._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As always.. not my toys I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Jasper was sitting in his study, reading when his phone vibrated in his pocket. His pretty pixie of a mate and wife looked up with a confused look having heard the vibration. They both exchanged a look as he dug out his phone wondering who could have possibly gotten ahold of his number, what with the Cullens, the Denalis and his wife being the only ones who had access it. He looked down at the text message from the unknown number confused by the words written there.

_Take the pixie and head out of hearing range will call in 5. Trust me you want to take this call._

Those where the only words on the screen. He looked up at his wife and frowned before raising an eyebrow and tossing her the phone. Alice looked at the message her own features pinching into an even deeper frown then her husband before shaking her head in confusion to indicate the lack of vision.

It was only moments later that they called out that they were going to hunt to the rest of the Cullens. Knowing that Jasper was territorial over his kills with anyone but Alice as usual no one offered or asked to accompany them. They had traveled far out of hearing range of the house when the phone rang, bringing them both to a stop as Jasper answered the phone.

"I don't know if you know who I am, but my name is Isabella Swan... though you might have heard of me by.." She was cut off by the growl that filtered through the phone from both Jasper and Alice.

"We know who you are, Volturi halfbreed." Jasper snarled angrily.

"Hey show a little fucking respect for the girl who saved not just your brother but his mate." Bella snarled back, causing Jasper and Alice to stare at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about? My brother Peter and his Mate Charlotte were killed by your father and Uncles." Jasper growled angrily wondering what kind of game the Volturi brat was playing.

"Or so the world thinks..." Bella snickered as her devious nature flooded to the forefront.

* * *

**_Volterra 5 years ago_**

"For the crimes of endangering the vampire race with your part in the Southern Vampire Wars, You Peter Whitlock and your Mate Charlotte Williams, are here by sentenced to final death, to be carried out immediately. Do you have any last words to say?" Aro asked with his usual happy smile as he handed down the sentence that would end their lives.

The tiny dark haired teenager watched from behind her father's throne as the tall blond man and his deceptively fragile looking mate were brought to their knees, struggling to protect each other from the large fierce vampire guards her Father and Uncles kept as protection and enforcers. Her father had told her many tales of this man, his mate and his brother... the Major. She couldn't understand why her uncle Aro would want them dead rather then working for him. Surely with as strong as they were they would be an asset. Not to mention the looks the mates were giving each other reminded her entirely too much of the look her father got when he looked at the statues of Didyme, his beloved dead mate. Bella's tender young heart broke for the two of them. They looked so hopeless and yet still the fought trying to save one another. As Felix and Demetri began pulling on their limbs little Bella covered her ears and prayed for help for the pair.

Suddenly the sounds of a fight filtered in from the antichamber of the throne room. By the screams filtering in it seemed Jane was giving them a run for their money, but Bella couldn't see anything as she and the prisoners were quickly escorted from the room, as her Father, her Uncles and the remaining guards went out to face the intruders. Bella saw her chance to do something for the pair of vampires that had been bedtime legends told to her by her father since she was little. He called every night with a new story about the trio. But it was the love story of these two that really touched her heart. And the fact that the Major had let them go rather then killing one of them on the orders of that nasty bitch Maria.

"Demetri, go protect my father." Bella said as she moved to block the pair that were restraining the prisoners.

"But Princess.." He started with a horrified look.

"Now Demetri. Felix is more then strong enough to handle these two." She stood as tall and regally as she could before the older tracker. "It isn't a request! It's an order!"

He flinched as she bellowed out the last part, her voice warbling slightly with a power that couldn't be denied, as the Tracker cringed backward away from her in awe of this never before seen power from the beloved princess. He had no choice but to follow her orders. He handed the small female vampire over to Felix, who was no longer struggling with the male, who was staring at young Bella shocked.

Once he was gone she flung her hand out, causing the doors behind them to close. She looked at her long time favorite nonrelative guard and smiled sweetly.

"Felix, I need a huge favor." She purred softly to the huge vampire who considered her his to protect.

"Whatever it is princess you know you have but to ask." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you said that. Help me smuggle these two out." She said with a mischievous grin.

"But princess... your father would kill me for letting them go." He said with a frown.

"No he won't because they tried to escape, taking me with them, you stopped them and had no choice but to kill them to protect me." She smirked.

"But princess.." Felix floundered.

"You trust me don't you Felix?" She asked softly batting her large crimson eyes at him.

"With my life Princess." He said cocking his head and smiling lovingly at her.

"Then trust me now. Help me get them out. I will back you up with the story they tried to escape and you had to kill them to protect me. Your punishment will be minimal I promise." She said softly as she reached out to touch his hand removing it from Charlotte's arm.

"As my Princess wills." He smiled releasing Peter from his steely grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" Charlotte asked the girl as they took off down the back halls to the secret tunnel exit her father had taught her about when he first brought her to Volterra.

"Because I know all about the two of you, and a love like that, just shouldn't die like this." She said softly touching the older female's arm.

* * *

**Present**

As Bella told the story, Alice's mind was filled with a vision of Peter and Charlotte racing along a nearby beach heading into the area. She hadn't had a vision about them since their reported deaths, no matter how hard she tried.

"But how come I haven't had a vision of them before now?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Because I didn't want you too. Trust me hurting the Major wasn't my intent but for the world to believe they were dead, the Major had to believe it, and so did you." Bella sighed her answer.

"How did you block me?" Alice asked her brows coming together in confusion as she stared at the phone, covering her husband's still shock.

"Nope sorry, not gonna tell you that. All you need to know is I have more then one trick in my bag." Her smirk could be heard easily over the phone.

"Why are you tellin' us this now, darlin'?" Jasper's southern accent was thick with emotion as he finally spoke.

"Because I need some help. And you owe me for saving them. I am calling in that favor, Major." She chuckled evilly.

"Whatever you need, Princess.. I'll do it." Jasper said after a long moment of fighting his emotions back into a tight stranglehold. Alice nodding in agreement as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Well how do you feel about the Cullens? Edward specifically? Because he is a mouthy bastard that needs a lesson in manners."

"We don't have a problem with them for the most part, but we have no choice but to deal with them as we were sentenced to live here with them... well I was, but my mate couldn't exactly leave me, so it might as well have been both of us." Jasper snarled.

"Yeah what's up with that anyway? Why try and kill your brother when I would assume you are the bigger threat." She asked clearly confused.

"Because that is exactly it... they could overpower Peter and Charlotte, but not me, especially not with Alice by my side." He smirked, and by her laugh it was clearly heard by Bella.

"So basically they were too scared to try and kill you?"

"Pretty much. Anyway, we are game if you want to screw with Edward... but everyone else in the family isn't too bad. I mean Carlisle is a bit of a holier then thou prick, but considering human blood has never passed his lips, I guess I can understand that." Jasper replied with a laugh.

"We will decide later if I want to screw with all of them. But Whineward has sealed his fate with me." Bella snarled softly.

"Tell us what you need and we will get it done."

"Get him into Port Angeles in about 3 hours and I will 'run into you' so to speak and we will go from there."

"Then I guess we will see you in 3 hours."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter was written at the end of my steam, (as in at the end of a 4 chapter writing spree) so I am sorry if it seems a bit forced, but I wanted to get out everything I had in my head and I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging. Hope you guys like it... if the last chapter sucked too bad let me know (politely please) and I will go back in and fix it I hope this makes up for my 4 month absence.**


End file.
